When Egos Clash
by ResDes2
Summary: It all starts with a chair. Quite fluff. Mainly smut. Don't like, don't read. Please comment! Slash!


**Someone told me to write a Draco and Cormac story, so I did it!

* * *

**

Cormac sat in the extremely comfortable chair which practically ate his entire ass while he tried to read the stupid and boring book he needed to read for class. He couldn't even remember what class this was for, seeing as he had so much tedious stuff he had to do for all his classes. His mind wasn't concentrating as his entire body tensed from an excess amount of stress. Although the seat really did help. It was his favourite seat in the library, in an area completely cut off from the rest of the place so he could sit in complete and total silence. He liked this little corner. No one ever bothered him.

Not until today, that is. Because that day Draco Malfoy decided to walk into his little private bubble of solitude. Everyone knew Draco was the bad boy of the school. Almost everyone stayed away from him or became his friend so he wouldn't beat him up. He was tough, evil, and slightly frightening. But deep down, he was sort of alone. Pushing everyone away by telling them he better than everyone made him feel lonely. He wanted someone that idolized his ideals and believed what he believed and liked him for him.

Cormac looked up from his book, slightly pissed. He was a relatively big fellow and actually never confronted Draco. So when he saw him standing over him, he thought how much of an overstatement Draco was. He seemed like nothing compared to Cormac's muscles. Sure, Draco was slightly big built himself, but nowhere near Cormac's level.

"Yes, Malfoy?" he asked the infamous Draco.

"You're McLaggen, isn't that right?"

"Yes."

"The one who lost the Keeper spot to Weasley?"

"That was unfair. He had connections."

"Well, you're sitting in my chair."

"Ummm...no I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I always sit in this chair because it's comfy and secluded."

"Well, that's why I like this chair."

"Well, you're going to have to move."

"What, you gonna call the Death Eaters on me?"

"Oh shut up." Cormac knew he hit a nerve with this one because Draco had decided to sit down after that statement, knowing he had been beaten.

Cormac noticed something peculiar, so he questioned it. "Why don't you have any books? You try to steal my seat in a library, but you weren't going to sit down and read?"

"I was just frustrated...about..." He paused for a second and then spat, "Potter."

"Oh, don't even get me started on that asshole."

"You hate him, too?"

"He thinks he's so much better than everyone," Cormac started ranting. "He practically thinks he's a God and thinks he runs the world because he's the chosen one."

"Ugh, me too. He thinks I'm such a bad person because of my father. What my father does for a living is none of his business."

"He thinks he's just going to save us from everyone because he's such a hero. He makes me sick."

"Oh please fuck me," Draco suddenly blurted and then jumped on top of Cormac. He tried to kiss him, but his strong arm muscles pushed Draco back.

"What the hell, man?" Cormac asked, completely taken aback.

"You hate Potter just as much as I do. I don't know, something just sort of came over me."

"I'm not gay."

"Then why do you have a bigger hard-on than me?"

"All right, I need to releave some stress. But shouldn't we go somewhere else? More private or something? Like maybe the Room of Requirements?"

"No, I need you now. My frustration towards Potter is turning into lust towards you." His mouth reconnected with Cormac's again. He positioned himself so that he was straddling Cormac. Cormac's large erection began rubbing against Draco's ass. While their lips were locked, Draco began taking out his wand and moved his head to the side. He grabbed Draco's round ass and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. Cormac began lightly biting his jawline and kissing that little spot between his neck and his shoulder.

It took him a few tries, seeing as he was distracted by Cormac's body, but Draco eventually made a wall with his wand. He made this little alcove into a tiny room, completely sound-proof so that noone would be any the wiser. They could make as much noise as they wanted.

Nuzzled in that little area, Cormac said, "You do know you're gonna be sucking my cock, right?"

"What, there was no talk of this," Draco said between moans as his head was pointing upwards, his eyes closed in pleasure.

"I'm the stressed one," Cormac said, his words being slightly muffled by Draco's skin.

"I've got much more problems than you, trust me," he said, and then licked his dry lips. Cormac pulled away from Draco and slowly pulled his shirt off, teasing himself with the image of this blond boy with a bit of muscle on him. The haze from all the pleasure made both of them go agonizingly slow during this little foreplay.

"Oh please," he moaned, beginning to suck on Draco's nipple.

"And lose my cred? No one's gonna think I'm a bad boy after they know I've sucked some Gryffindor's dick!"

"I won't tell," he said.

Draco was so eager to please at this moment. He just wanted to get the ball rolling, and honestly, he really wanted to make someone happy. Maybe make a friend, or something even more intimate. "All right."

Draco moved backwards and slowly pulled up the rugby shirt Cormac had tightly pulled over his giant chest, making a sort of wrinkle in the middle of it. He began to kiss his nipples as he secretly marveled in the beauty of his abdomen. He looked like the perfect male specimen with his perfectly toned chest and stomach. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

Liking down the crease in his abs, he began to fondle the man's navel. This made him squirm a little bit, but what it really did was make him moan a little loudly. Draco got off on the noises of pleasing someone for some odd reason. He always thought he was some independent guy who could do whatever he wanted without anyone's help, but he slowly began to realize, he needed Cormac. He needed his touch so much at this moment and thought it could never go away. He wanted to be Cormac's.

Moving down further, Draco began to undo the belt. Slowly he folded them back as he unbuttoned and unzipped the man's extremely tight jeans. His face was mere inches away from the pulsating bulge in his pants. He could see the basic outline of the thing as it strained inside.

Draco then slowly pulled his jeans down and let them pool around his ankles. He had released the beast, and now it had flung upwards, standing fully erect. He didn't really know what to do with it, so he gently began to rub it. He liked the feeling of it in his hands as he slowly rubbed it. It was soft on the outside, but it was still hard as steel. It showed the horniness Cormac was feeling at this time as they experimented on each other's bodies.

A tiny bit of precome leaked out, and Draco decided to lick it off. This caused him to lick the head of the stiff member, which Cormac seemed to like very much. He then took the whole head in his mouth. He tried pushing more in, but when he did, he choked, sending air onto it and outting chills up Cormac's spine.

He tried again, and he got maybe two-thirds of it in.

The third time he did it, he opened his throat a little bit, and the thing nicely, but awkwardly slid in. Draco could hardly breath, but he sort of liked the kinky sensation. The thing was massive as it filled his entire mouth and part of his throat. He tried to breath through his nose in panic, but that made him cough, which Cormac really liked.

He went up to the tip of his head and flicked his tongue at the opening. He had started to evolve and was quickly learning how to do this.

His mouth went down the shaft again until his nose was in McLaggen's pubes. He kept there for a moment and sucked really hard. He applied constant pressure, making Cormac's head nearly explode.

Draco heard the large male mutter something, but he didn't hear what it was. He just kept doing his business.

Every time he got to the tip, he would tease McLaggen the same way, and every time he got to the base, he would suck and then blow. Cormac absolutely loved this.

But then Draco stopped doing that. He began to go faster. With a tight seal around it, Draco began to bob up and down quickly. He applied the same suction the entire time, making it even more pleasurable. He went up and down for quite a long time. Cormac showed his approval by grasping Draco's shining hair quite hard.

Draco pulled the thing out and began flicking his balls with his tongue. He grabbed his cock and began massaging it as he took one of his balls in his mouth and sucked hard.

Draco liked to watch Cormac's hard member sway while his hand quickly went up and down, applying light pressure. He liked how stiff it looked, his head standing proudly in the sky. He liked how it stood in front of his stomach, which moved rapidly as his breathing became irregular.

Draco continued to move from one to the other continuously, from the fast to the slow, going in a circle all the time while McLaggen just sat there. He moaned quite often as he felt his muscles relax. His entire body would relax and he would feel so at peace, until a surge of pleasure shocked him and he tightened up for a second.

Whilst Draco was bobbing up and down fast, Cormac uttered, "Fuck, you're really good at giving head. Ahhh...I'm topping."

"What?" Draco asked, quickly pulling the erection out of his watering mouth.

"You're bottoming."

"Um, no. See, I just sucked your cock. Now you get to take it."

"You're the one who asked to get fucked."

"You may have misheard me."

"Just do it. It'll feel really good."

Draco didn't feel like arguing at this moment. He just wanted to continue. And he really liked giving head, maybe he would like recieving.

The larger one picked Draco up and placed him on the chair. His back hunched forward as he felt so completely comfortable in that position. Cormac began kissing his chest and stomach in random places, trying to be so romantic as he slowly undressed the lad.

He pulled Draco's slacks off completely and dropped them on the floor as he slightly gazed at his cock. Like Cormac's, it was quite big and very nicely proportioned.

Cormac sucked on his three fingers as he stared erotically into Draco's eyes. He bent down slightly and slowly inserted his pointer finger into Draco. He gasped at the pain of having a finger inside of him. He was not used to someone exploring inside of him.

McLaggen pushed in another finger as Malfoy felt another surge of pain. He began to pull his fingers apart, stretching Draco more.

He finally pushed in his ring finger and began to move them around. He pushed them in and out, letting Draco get used to the sensation. He moved them around randomly, stretching Draco out.

Finally, he placed his stiffie at Draco's entrance and slowly pushed in. Draco felt a rush of pain hit him as Cormac agonizingly pushed in. It hurt like hell as he felt his ass being ripped in two.

Cormac pushed all the way in and said, "Fuck, you're tight."

Draco whimpered.

"Don't worry. It'll soon begin to feel much better."

Cormac was right on that one. A couple of thrusts later, the pain Draco was feeling had transformed into pleasure. The pleasure began to increase and increase with each thrust as the pain dissipated.

Suddenly, Draco felt this jolt of pleasure. Cormac had hit something deep inside of him, and that made him feel the most amaing feeling in the world. Each thrust in, Draco felt this amazing sensation.

The feeling got even better when Cormac began to wank Draco while pounding into his tight ass.

Draco looked up at Cormac after looking down at his ass and watching the large thing enter him. He thought it was big in his mouth. That was nothing compared to the feeling of it in his ass. Draco saw Cormac staring right back at him. He stared into those slightly hazel eyes. They looked like glass as they looked back. They were watery and shiny and beautiful. Some of his blonde hair had fallen forward over his forehead. His hair was wavy and gorgeous and short.

He watched his chest and abs flex as they rammed inside of him and hit that spot. He felt as if he was in heaven. He was being overpowered by McLaggen's gigantic body. His own body hed been enveloped in this chair. His body moved along with Cormac's thrusts as his back scratched against the chair. Draco liked this sensation of being overpowered. He liked how Cormac was towering over him. He liked how McLaggen was in control.

Draco watched with devotion as Cormac got closer and closer to the finale. He watched his Adam's apple move rapidly as his moans went from low grunts to high escapes of air. He found the movement of it so enticing.

Draco knew he was extremely close. He wanted to come with Cormac, so he held off. But as soon as he panted, "I'm gonna fucking come!" Draco let go completely. He let the feeling wash over him as he let go. He felt complete ecstasy as he orgasmed. His seed spilt all over his sweaty chest.

Cormac had come at the same time. Draco felt him releave himself deep inside him, and he loved it. He loved him.

Once they both finished and came down from their high, Cormac licked all of the come off of Draco's body.

Cormac then fell on top of Draco and rolled over to the side. He grabbed him close and Draco put his head on Cormac's large chest. they wrapped themselves in each other. "That. Was. Fantastic," Cormac said.

"Let's just lie here for a minute," Draco said.

"OK..." Draco thought about how absolutely amazing this was and how warm he felt against Cormac and how soothing the feeling of his breathing was, when he realized that Cormac had fallen asleep.

Draco snuggled up closer against Cormac's large body and fell asleep himself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Now comment!**


End file.
